


On Call

by merihn



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

He’s never felt more like a teenager. He leans out of the on call room, holding the door close to his body so he can duck back in at any moment and taps Mark on the shoulder. Mark startles and turns, grinning when he catches sight of Derek. He slips into the room, pushing Derek back, closing and locking the door behind himself before pressing Derek onto the bottom bunk.

He drops to his knees in front of Derek, and Derek bites his lip, groans anyway when Mark palms his cock through his slacks. Mark smirks and snaps his pants open, urging Derek to lift up as he pulls them down his thighs. He doesn’t waste time, closing his lips over the head of Derek’s cock, and pressing his tongue into the slit.

Derek swears under his breath and tries to thrust up, so Mark grabs Derek’s thighs and presses him back as he screws his mouth down onto his cock.

Derek pants unevenly above him and slips a hand into his hair, pressing down slightly. Mark goes easily with the pressure, taking the familiar weight and girth deep into his mouth, relaxing his throat until he slid in deep.

Derek groans and twists his fingers in Mark’s hair, holding it tight as Mark pulls back and swirls his tongue around the tip, sliding into the slit and making Derek shudder.

“Jesus, Mark,” Derek gasps, precome spurting faster into Mark’s mouth. He circles his lips tight around Derek’s cock and _sucks_ and Derek swears loudly and comes.

Mark licks him until he starts going soft and releases him, pushing himself up between Derek’s legs and shoving him back onto the bed. Derek grabs his arms and pulls him down into a long kiss.

*


End file.
